Acertando as coisas
by Sunny Weasley
Summary: Edward diz em Eclipse que conversou com Tanya sobre os sentimentos dela em relação a ele, dizendo que ele não se sentia do mesmo jeito. Fiz uma fic com esta conversa. Será que Tanya entenderá e poderá se dar bem com Edward, sem segundas intenções?
1. Parte do Eclipse

**Oiiiie gente. Esta é uma fic em que o Edward conversa com a Tanya, como ele diz que conversa no Eclipse sobre o que ela sente por ele. Então, eu resolvi colocar aqui em baixo a parte do Eclipse em que ele comenta isso. A parte que ele diz sobre a conversa está em negrito! Então ai está. Após lerem passem para o próximo capítulo para ler a fic! Beijinhos. Sunny. **

- Boa noite, Bella.

- Espere... Há outra pergunta que eu quero fazer.

- O que é?

- Eu estava conversando com Rosalie outra noite...

Seu corpo ficou tenso de novo.

- Sim. Ela estava pensando nisto quando cheguei. Ela lhe deu muito em que pensar, não foi?

A voz dele era ansiosa, e percebi que ele achava que eu queria falar sobre os motivos que Rosalie me dera para continuar humana. Mas eu estava interessada em algo muito mais premente.

- Ela me falou um pouco... da época em que sua família morou em Denali.

Houve uma curta pausa; este início o pegou de surpresa.

- Sim?

- Ela falou em algo sobre um bando de vampiras... e você.

Ele não respondeu, mas esperei por um longo momento.

- Não se preocupe – eu disse, depois que o silêncio ficou desagradável. – Ela me disse que você não... mostrou nenhum interesse. Mas só estava me perguntando se alguma _delas_ mostrou. Uma preferência por você, quero dizer.

Novamente, ele não disse nada.

- Qual delas? – perguntei, tentando manter a voz despreocupada, sem conseguir grande resultado. – Ou havia mais de uma?

Nenhuma resposta. Eu queria poder ver seu rosto, para tentar adivinhar o que significava o silêncio.

- Alice vai me contar – eu disse. – Vou perguntar a ela agora mesmo.

Seus braços se estreitaram; fui incapaz de me mexer um centímetro que fosse.

- É tarde – disse ele. Sua voz tinha uma pontada de algo novo. Meio nervosa, talvez um pouco constrangida. – Além disso, acho que Alice saiu...

- Que pena – eu disse. – É mesmo ruim, não é? – Comecei a entrar em pânico, meu coração se acelerando enquanto eu imaginava a linda imortal rival que eu nunca percebi que tivesse.

- Calma, Bella – disse ele, beijando a ponta do meu nariz. – Está perdendo o senso.

- Estou? Então por que não me conta?

- Porque não há nada para contar. Você está levando isto de maneira totalmente desproporcional.

- Qual delas? – insisti.

Ele suspirou.

**- Tanya expressou algum interesse. Eu a fiz entender, com muita gentileza, como um cavalheiro, que eu não retribuía este interesse. Fim da história.**

Mantive a voz o mais estável possível.

- Me diga... Como é Tanya?

- Como os demais de nós... pele branca, olhos dourados – respondeu ele, rápido demais.

- E, é claro, extraordinariamente bonita.

Senti-o dar de ombros.

- Acho que sim, aos olhos humanos – disse ele, indiferente. – Mas quer saber?

- O quê – Minha voz era petulante.

Ele pôs os lábios em minha orelha; seu hálito frio em fez cócegas.

- Eu prefiro as morenas.

- Ela é loura, era de se imaginar.

- Loura arruivada... Não faz meu gênero.

Pensei nisto por um tempinho, tentando me concentrar enquanto seus lábios moviam-se lentamente por meu queixo, descendo lentamente para meu pescoço e voltando a subir. Ele fez o circuito três vezes antes de eu falar.

- Então eu acho que está tudo bem – concluí.

- Hmmm – sussurrou ele em minha pele. – Você fica linda quando está com ciúme. É surpreendentemente desfrutável.

Eu fiz uma careta no escuro.

- É tarde – disse ele de novo, murmurando, agora quase arrulhando, a voz mais macia que seda. – Durma, minha Bella. Tenha sonhos felizes. Você foi a única que tocou meu coração. Sempre serei seu. Durma meu único amor.

Ele começou a murmurar minha cantiga de ninar e eu sabia que era uma questão de tempo para eu sucumbir, então eu fechei os olhos e aninhei-me mais em seu peito.

**Então é isto, povo. Agora passem para o próximo capitulo para ver a fic sobre a conversa do Edward com a Tanya. **


	2. Acertando as coisas

**Acertando as coisas. **

**Edward's POV**

Eu estava sentado em uma cadeira reclinável da casa do Denali. Minha família, os Cullens, éramos suas visitas, assim podemos dizer. Estávamos morando um tempo com eles. Eu observava o céu acima de mim, era dia e estava um pouco ensolarado, o que fazia minha pele brilhar.

Eu queria perguntar a Carlisle quanto tempo iríamos morar com os Denali. Não que eu tivesse algum problema com eles, era só... Tanya. Ela se mostrava interessada, em relação a mim. Isso incomodava-me, pois era de fato muito desconfortável viver com alguém assim. Seus pensamentos eram realmente intensos em minha presença, e isso sempre deixava-me encolhido.

Pensando nela, a vampira apareceu. Seus cabelos loiros avermelhados estavam soltos e balançavam com a brisa. Seus olhos estavam dourados, pois ela havia caçado ontem. Ela sentou-se na cadeira reclinável ao meu lado.

- Olá, Edward – cumprimentou ela animadamente.

- Olá, Tanya – eu respondi sem igual animação. Seu rosto animado se desfez em minha resposta.

_Caramba, qual é o problema do Edward? Ele é sempre tão desanimado... _– pensava ela. Eu ri internamente de sua tolice.

- Então Edward, estive pensando em irmos caçar juntos da próxima vez. – convidou ela, fazendo meus pensamentos correrem em busca de alguma resposta. Tanya abriu um sorriso malicioso no rosto. – Quero dizer, _só nós dois_.

Eu respirei fundo, mesmo não precisando do ar. Eu abri a boca para dizer algo, porém as palavras não saíram.

_Vamos Edward, aceite! Iria ser ótimo. Já imaginou? Só nós dois!_ Os pensamentos de Tanya deixavam-me desconfortável. A mente dela começou a imaginar cenas que eu preferia não ter visto, como cenas de nós dois nos beijando no meio da floresta em que caçamos.

- Tanya, pare com isso – eu disse, estremecendo com a imagem em sua cabeça.

- Está falando sobre meus pensamentos? – ela perguntou, ainda maliciosa. Eu assenti e ela riu alto – Pode se tornar verdade, é só você querer.

Eu a fitei, buscando as palavras certas para não ser rude ao dizer o que eu queria dizer.

- Tanya, eu não desejo isto. Não sinto-me igual ao que você sente por mim. Desculpe-me, Tanya. Não quero ferir seus sentimentos, só desejo que pare, pois é desconfortável.

Tanya estava surpresa com minhas palavras. Seu rosto malicioso desmoronara e ela fitou o chão.

_Ainda bem que não sou humana, senão eu teria desabado em lágrimas agora. Como ele não me ama? Afinal, eu sou linda e poderia me enquadrar perfeitamente a ele. Poderíamos nos casar e eu viraria uma Cullen também. Eu seria a companheira dele eternamente. Eu sempre tive os homens que eu cobicei. Como ele pode ser diferente?_

Eu a ouvi engolir em seco. Ela assentiu e se levantou. A loira fitou-me e esticou uma de suas mãos para mim, para minha surpresa.

- Ok. Sem ressentimentos? – perguntou ela. Eu também me levantei e apertei sua mão.

- Sem ressentimentos – concordei. Puxei-a para um abraço que ela retribuiu gentilmente.

E assim eu sai dali, feliz por ter acertado as coisas sem feri-la, e que viramos amigos sem segundas intenções.

_N/A: Oiiie gente. Espero que vocês tenham gostado da fic, eu achei que ela ficou meio podre, mas tudo bem. Ela ficou bem pequena, mas eu tenho bloqueio pra criar fics muito grandes. Eu estive lendo o Eclipse estes dias, e daí na parte mostrada no capitulo anterior eu tive esta ideia. Não esqueçam de dar __**REVIEW**__! Beijinhos, Sunny. _


End file.
